Camisado
by saxophonefreak1233
Summary: Naruto has to lead not only the Akasuki, but a new found enemy from Kyuubi's past away from Konoha. With missing S-class ninja and the Tyrant Demon king after him, how will Naruto manage to survive? T for future descriptive violence, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Camisado: Chapter 1**_

***Disclaimer- I do not own anything having to do with Naruto, heck, if you want to take the plot of the story go ahead, I own nothing***

**Ok, this is my first story, and it may die along the way, I have a habit of not finishing things, but who knows? If that many people want it to continue then I'll try my best…. (This is set about 6 months after Naruto and Sasuke's fight, and I'm going to say that everyone in rookie 9 is either 12 or 13).**

Sasuke was back. His teammate, best friend, _brother_ was back home…why wasn't he happy? He should be, everyone else was but… now he felt more alone than ever, even though he was around Rookie 9 almost every day celebrating the fact they were whole again.

Maybe he's just in shock still-yes. That's what it has to be. He's just getting used to team 7 being back together. He'll be smiling like he used to in no time at all, but for now he can just stay quiet in his room, twirling the first Hokage's necklace between his fingers.

Rookie 9 was out eating lunch right now, but saying he wasn't feeling well, Naruto decided to go home and lie down for awhile.

_Maybe I should go meet up with them._ He thought to himself, but the thing that was really worrying him was he _didn't_ want to go with them.

He sat up quickly, not wanting to be left to his thoughts anymore; he needed to get his mind off of things.

_I'll just go train for a little while…._

He slid out of his bed and headed out to team 7's training grounds, leaving his jacket off since Konoha had been experiencing a freak heat wave for the past couple of days, it was almost always above 95 and Ino's flower shop was suffering along with any agriculture shop seeing as they hadn't had a drop of rain for weeks.

Upon arriving at the training grounds, Naruto realized he had left all his weapons in his apartment.

_Great._ Naruto thought, flopping onto the ground with a thud while closing his eyes and letting the wind and grass tickle his face.

_**It's your own fault, if you actually thought occasionally idiotic moments like such wouldn't happen.**_

His eyes snapped open and he scowled.

_Of all the times you could irritate me, why do you choose the one peaceful moment I've had all week?_

_**Because that's when it's the most entertaining.**_

Naruto sighed heavily and lay back down.

_**Hey… Kit…this is usually the time when you snap at me….**_

_Shut up, I'm not in the mood._

_**There you go.**_

There was more silence.

_**Now it's just annoying. What's wrong with you? Rejected by Sakura?**_

_No._

_**Failed a mission?**_

_NO._

_**Finally realized you're gay?**_

_KYUUBI! For the last time SHUT UP! I'm not in the mood for jokes._

Kyuubi sighed and fell back into the dark corners of his cage where he knew Naruto couldn't sense him as much.

Now, normally he couldn't really care what the kid was doing or how he was feeling, but the way he was feeling now was just…off. He couldn't find a trace of the usual luck-go-happy emotions he had unfortunately gotten used to over the years. All that was there was confusion and emptiness, something that made even the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune weary.

He curled up into a ball much like any other dog would do when about to go to sleep. While he was in fact a demon, he was also a fox, and even those little dog-like instincts wouldn't leave him, and lately regressing back to his more dog-like days had been a great comfort to him. He could almost feel the other Bijuu dying, with the Akatsuki at the source of it.

So far, or as far as he could tell, he was the last one left.

The last one….

_**We were supposed to be the strongest of all of them! **_He thought. _**How the hell did some mere mortals take them down so easily? **_

_What?_

Kyuubi's eyes widened when he realized his mistake of letting the Kit hear his thoughts.

_**Nothing Kit, just go back to sleep.**_

_…Well I can't now, who were the strongest?_

Kyuubi debated whether or not to tell the kid what he was talking about, but had a feeling that if he didn't he would be badgered endlessly for the next couple of days and finally began to talk.

_**The other jinchuurikis…I don't think that their…with us anymore….**_

Naruto remained silent, looking down and grabbing fist-fulls of grass out of the ground.

_I felt that too, them getting killed._

_**Oh.**_

What else was he supposed to say? For the first time ever, Kyuubi actually felt for his container. Then again, for the first time his brothers and sisters were getting killed off by a group that was sure to come after him next.

_**Hey, Naruto-**_

_Naruto?_

_**Whatever, Kit, how do you feel about the other containers?**_

Naruto looked away, even though he couldn't actually look at Kyuubi when he wasn't in his mindscape.

_I didn't know them at all._

_**But….**_

_…But I felt like I did. They were like my family, I guess._

_**That's because all demons are mentally linked to each other, that's what makes us so close to each other. All of us feel devoted to each other whether we've met each other or not.**_

_Is that good or bad?_

_**In this case, bad.**_

_…I saw them dying._

_**I know, I-**_

"Naruto! I thought you said you didn't feel good!"

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to find Sakura and Ino standing behind him.

"I didn't, I decided to get some fresh air." He lied quickly (recently he's been able to hold his face still and calm when he was lying, compared to a month ago when he fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck nervously).

"Well you missed dinner at the B.B.Q place." Ino said, "But then again the only who really ate was Choji, as usual."

Naruto smiled at that.

When Sasuke was away, he, Choji, and Shikamaru hung out together more often than before. It seemed as if he had been accepted into their group.

"Choji will be Choji." He said, still smiling.

"If you're really not feeling good you need to go see Lady Tsunade." Sakura said, crossing her arms. "We don't need a weak teammate while on a mission, and now that Sasuke's back team 7 will be getting a LOT of missions."

_**Since when was she EVER a strong teammate, she would need 100 shadow clones to do what you normally do Kit.**_

_Hey, be nice, she's a good fighter…well; she's good at taking hits. Lots of hits…._

"Naruto!"

He snapped back again.

"Go see Lady Tsunade, now your drifting off!" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura-chan, I'm fine real-"

He was cut off when Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"OK! I'm going!" He yelled, running in the direction of the village.

"Man, why does she always get so worked up?" Naruto asked himself while walking through the village with both hands on the back of his neck.

He wasn't walking to the Hokage tower though, that would just cause him to miss an hour of free time because Tsunade would get worried and give him every test known to man trying to find out what's wrong with him.

_**And we don't need that, there are more important things to do right now.**_

_Could you stop listing in on my thoughts?_

_**Kinda hard when I'm **_**in your head**_**.**_

_Oh, right._

_**Anyways, Kit, you know what I'm going to say don't you?**_

_Umm, no._

_**I'm the last of the Nine, and we both know it's only a matter of time before the Akatsuki comes after me, and you.**_

_If Tsunade would just train me some more advanced jutsus-_

_**She's not going to.**_

_Why wouldn't she?_

_**You really think the council would let her? Kit, half of the people there hate me, and you not to mention. They aren't going to train something their afraid of.**_

_Oh, I've never really thought about that._

_**Honestly, why they haven't disband the council yet is far beyond me, they get the Hokage to lead the village and then those old-hag-spoiled-civilians go in to untie all the knots. They should only allow shinobi to vote.**_

_I didn't know you were political._

_**I'm over 1,000 years old, I'm a little bit of everything by now.**_

_So what do I do?_

_**Well, the training part of that is easy, I'll train you.**_

_And you would do that how? I don't know if you've noticed or not but, you have no body._

_**Really? Of course I've noticed that idiot-**_

_No need to be rude._

_**-but I can still instruct you, not to mention on the road you'll be able to fight with plenty of people.**_

_Whoa! Wait a second and back-track a little bit, ON THE ROAD?_

_**That's the not-so-easy part. Where do you think the Akatsuki will come first to look for you?**_

_…._

_**Exactly, here. In order to protect the people closest to you, you have to get away from them. Right now anywhere you live is basically condemned. **_

_But, I'll be labeled as a missing nin-_

_**And Lady Hokage will send ANBU members after you, your first fight.**_

_-They'll try to kill me-_

_**I guess you better start training.**_

_-I can't come back till all of this is over…._

_**…Your right, you can't. But, Naruto, if you stay, all of this, this street, that girl, that stand, that shop, all of it will be gone. Destroyed.**_

Naruto stopped and looked around him.

True, this wasn't the best part of town, but this was his part of town.

New couples were here, freshly wed and low on money. Kids were running around in the street playing tag, merchants we trying to sell their products and produce. This was home. _His _home.

_**You don't want all this to go away, do you?**_

_…What do we have to do?_

_**First, we need you to get stronger, much stronger. Running away will be pointless if you're just going to get caught by the ANBU squad sent after you.**_

_And the demonic fox in my head will teach me right?_

For the first time in over 300 years, Kyuubi laughed, not evilly, it was much lighter than that.

_**Exactly, now go back to your house and grab your jacket and weapons.**_

_Why my jacket? Its 95 degrees outside!_ Naruto said, leaping onto a nearby rooftop, causing a couple of people to glance his way.

_**Perfect weather to sweat off fat.**_

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

_FAT? Seriously? Have you seen me? I'm the perfect bill of health._

_**Really? I see someone whose been stuffing themselves full of ramen for the past 13 years. Go get your jacket.**_

Naruto continued his leaping while mumbling "I haven't been sitting on my ass in a cage for the past 13 years unlike someone I know."

_**Watch it Kit, I'm not one to be insulted.**_

Naruto rolled his eyes and reached his apartment, swinging into the hallway while nearly hitting Iruka.

"WHOA!" He yelled, ducking to avoid being kicked.

Naruto lifted his legs up, missing Iruka's head by a few centimeters. Unfortunately he wasn't able to save himself from skidding across the ground and into a wall. He heard his back hit it with a thud while the air was knocked out of him for a split second.

Iruka quickly ran over to help him up, making sure he was okay.

"Well today was a crappy day to choose not to wear a jacket." Naruto said, looking at his arms which were now badly scrapped and bleeding.

"Even as a trained Ninja you're still a walking disaster Naruto." Iruka said, opening the door and letting Naruto walk in as he followed.

He went to the sink and wet 2 cloths with cold water, and then gave them to Naruto to clean off his arms.

"Thanks." Naruto said, grabbing them and placing them over the scratches.

"Any on your legs?" Iruka asked.

"None that are worth any attention." Naruto replied. "So, was there something you needed to talk to me about?" Naruto asked, lifting the cloth and seeing the cuts healing.

"No, I just heard you weren't feeling well and decided to pop by to make sure you were OK." Iruka said, watching his student.

"I'm jumping around roof tops, I think I'm OK." Naruto said chuckling.

Iruka laughed, "Your always jumping on roof tops so I can't really tell."

"I'm fine." Naruto clarified.

"What was the rush to get home?" Iruka asked curious.

"Just grabbing some things for training, I managed to forget my weapons this morning."

"Good one. Is Kakashi going back to training you guys already? I thought the council would still be arguing about Sasuke's schedule now."

Naruto nodded, "They are," he said, "I was just doing some stuff on my own, Sakura thinks we'll be getting more missions and I haven't been working out that much lately so I thought I should start again."

"Ah, to say the least I'm surprised you're planning ahead."

"Sasuke won't stand the slightest chance against me next time he decides to go crazy." Naruto said smirking. "Believe it."

Iruka smiled at his former student's enthusiasm, "And for a second there I actually thought you were becoming more mature." He said.

"Why in the world would you ever think that Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said laughing.

Iruka rolled his eyes.

Earlier in their conversation, Iruka had noticed a calm about Naruto that wasn't there before, he wasn't as loud or annoying. He had thought that bringing back Sasuke had matured him even in the slightest way. He was sure something had changed, but he was glad that Naruto was still himself. Quite honestly, he had started to worry, he didn't talk when he had been celebrating with rookie 9, but his friends hadn't seemed to notice. Well, Shikamaru probably did, that kid was sharp as a tack, but he didn't seem to say anything, which is what he would normally do.

"OK, looks like their better." Naruto said, inspecting his now healed arms.

"What I would give for healing like that." Iruka said dreamily looking at the faint lines that were the only sign anything had happened, and even those were fading before his eyes.

"Oh yeah, all the rouge knives that go your way on the first weeks of class." Naruto said snickering at his teacher's misfortune.

"You still hold the prize for the most cuts anyone's given me due to horrible aim, but this new kid Shishu may just beat you. That kid can't tell his left from his right." Iruka said.

"No one can ever beat me." Naruto said grinning ear-to-ear. "Nice talking to you Iruka-sensei, but I really got to go train!" Naruto said, quickly grabbing his weapons and jacket while dashing out of the door.

_Wait, JACKET? _Iruka thought.

"Naruto! Don't wear that you'll get a heat stroke!" Iruka yelled out the door way.

"Yeah, sure thing!" Naruto yelled behind him, smiling back at his teacher before once again leaping onto the roof tops.

Iruka smiled, locking Naruto's door behind him.

_Sometimes I worry about that kid._

**End-Chapter 1**

***Authors' note***

**So, that was my first chapter ever, what'd you think? I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC, but in this story I'm going to show a darker (not evil) more mature side of Naruto. He's starting to feel the effects of being the last container if anyone was wondering in the begging, and in this he was able to feel the feelings of the other containers, causing him to feel as if he knew them and they knew him. I really hope I got Iruka right, it's hard to write from a fatherly man's point of view considering I'm not a parent…or a man. **

**If anyone was wondering, the title "Camisado" is not only the title to one of my all time favorite songs by P!ATD, but it also is when an enemy attacks you in your sleep.**

**Does anyone know any super awesome jutsus for Naruto to learn? I'm not a genius when it comes to those kinds of things….I think I'll make a couple up (i.e the ability to control someone's blood, an idea from Avatar the Last Airbender, if anyone recognized it ****) **

**And also the pairing! I'm planning on it to be a Narusaku, absolutely no Hinata (I just feel as if she's not that much of a main character, we saw her crush, some of her back story, she disappeared for half of the shippuden, and then she declared her love for Naruto, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against that couple but I can't write Hinata, so there for I won't make you suffer through it). But, if a lot of people absolutely can't stand the thought of Narusaku, I'll consider changing it, but if that's the case it'll probably be an OC, so be warned….**

**Also, this was a pretty long chap, but I don't think I'll be able to do many ones as long as these, so this is just to get you hooked I guess. I already have the second chapter complete, and once I get a couple hits and at least 1 review, I'll put it up, even if it's just a smiley face, review it! XD**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-saxophonefreak1233**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Camisado: Chapter 2**_

***Still own nothing that's in this story***

**Wooo! So I was about to go to bed and quickly checked the stats and was extremely glad to find not 1 but TWO reviews :D! Also, with the Narusaku vs. NaruOC I'll put up a poll so you can vote.**

**Brief description of the OC- black hair, green eyes, artistic, part demon. **

**I may be able to continue the story without knowing, but knowing who he's going to be with would help EXTREMELY. **

**Ok, so up with the second chapter R&R if you feel like it ;) greatly appreciated if you do.**

Naruto leaped through town, the sun beating down on the back of his neck.

The heat wave still hadn't stopped, and Kyuubi was still making Naruto wear his 10lbs jacket, which, though he would never admit it to Kyuubi, had helped him build muscle and burn fat.

So far in training he had developed more fighting strategies, worked on aim, and has worked on building stamina by seeing how long he can hold 2 Rasengan(s?) in his hands. This wasn't exactly the advance jutsu training he had thought Kyuubi was talking about.

_**If I tried to teach you those you would die because of over-drive. Ignorance will be the death of you.**_

_Funny, could've sworn we've talked about dipping into my thoughts already._

_**You can't control me.**_

_Then why are you in a cage?_

_**Shut it.**_

Naruto snickered to himself. Over the couple of days, Kyuubi and himself had actually been bonding and getting along.

He jumped over another roof and saw rookie 9 walking in the street.

"Shit!" He yelped, and used his right foot to kick off a wall causing him to turn left away from the group who failed to notice him.

He landed on a roof nearby and sat down out of the view from anyone on the street.

He couldn't bring himself to hang out with them much anymore. He didn't know what it was but he almost couldn't stand being around them anymore, there was just something…_repulsive_ about them now. He began to get irritated by what they did and things they said more than he ever had before.

He peeked over the edge and watched Lee fawning over a green latex suit that was in some display window. He dashed quickly inside dragging everyone else in with him.

Naruto stood back up and gazed sadly at the shop.

_Why don't I like them anymore?_

_**Probably because you're talking to me more than you ever had before.**_

_Explain…_

_**My disgust for the human race is rubbing off on you, your thoughts and mine are becoming closer than before. In a few more months you'll be able to differentiate your thoughts from mine and you'll be good as new again, until then…try to avoid them.**_

_Why? Wouldn't hanging out with them help?_

_**No, it's been a while since I've killed something kit, and if you can't tell your thoughts from mine then-**_

_I get the point._ Naruto stopped him from going into detail.

_**Hey, how much money do you have?**_

Naruto felt his pockets quickly and found his frog.

The poor thing looked like it hadn't been fed in months.

_Well, considering the frog is about to die from starvation, not much._

_**Do you want to suck up, steal, or work?**_

_For what?_

_**Money Sherlock. **_

_Oh, well work probably._

_**Then go find a job.**_

_What would I- _Naruto started, but realized Kyuubi had gone in the back of his mindscape and was preparing to sleep. _And your asleep._

Naruto jumped down to the street and looked around.

Almost every shop he saw wouldn't take him, considering almost all of them had shunned him away every time he tried to buy something from them. What store hadn't shunned him away?

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

Ichiraku.

He zoomed off past rookie 9 who saw an orange blur go by.

"Was that Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"No, it couldn't be, he would have to be wearing his jacket." Sakura said.

"Yeah, and would do that in this heat?" Ino asked.

They looked at each other.

"It was Naruto."

"Hey old man!" Naruto called.

The old man turned from the bowls he was washing and smiled.

"Naruto! How's our best customer?" He asked kindly.

"Great, you?"

"Wonderful, your friends just stopped by and ate more ramen than we've ever sold before. I was surprised you weren't with them since Sasuke is finally back."

"Oh, well I was training. Eating your ramen does have its consequences." Naruto said chuckling.

Teuchi smiled, he really had grown to love the kid over the years, after all, he was there for every birthday, ninja test, and lost tooth. "So, what can I get for you today? The normal?"

"Actually, do you need anyone to work around here? I'm in need of some money." Naruto said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"A job? That's an odd request coming from you." Teuchi said. "Go ask Ayame if she needs some extra hands, she's around in the back."

"Awesome!" Naruto said, jumping over the counter so quickly it almost made Teuchi drop the bowl he was cleaning.

Ayame was sitting in the middle of the storage closet counting the number of onions they currently had when she heard someone walk in, she looked up and saw her families' favorite customer.

"Hi Naruto!" She said happily. "What cha' here for?"

"I was wondering if you needed any help, I kinda need a job." He said.

"They still haven't given you any missions?" She asked.

He shook his head. "You would think it would be simple, but the shinobi on the council think they shouldn't trust Sasuke yet and the civilians worship the ground he walks on, so they won't get anything done for a couple months, so team 7 is stuck for now." He said glumly.

"Sorry to hear that, I know how much you hate being stuck in one place for too long." She said standing up and dusting off her skirt. "Well between work and school, I always need help. You could come in the mornings on week days when I'm at school and then I could take your place in the afternoon when I get out." She said.

"So weekends are off?" He asked.

"Unless I absolutely need a few more hands." She replied.

"Great! When do I start?" He asked.

"Tomorrow at 9 am when we open, you'll help dad begin the ramen for lunch." She said.

"Okay, so see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, and don't be late. You know how my Dad is, sometimes I swear he PMS's." She mumbled.

Naruto laughed "Trust me I get it." He said. "See you tomorrow!" He yelled behind him as he ran out and over the counter.

"Bye!" She yelled back, going to count the bags of noodles.

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, the sun was beginning to set and for the first time in months there was a single cool breeze that brushed past him.

He was currently in the richer part of town, where Hinata and Neji's family lived. He gazed briefly at the homes he passed by, and he had to say, though they were massive and well decorated, he would much rather have a huge yard instead of a humongous house.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

A jump, skip, and hop later he arrived at his old school, and took to his usual place on the swing off to the side of the yard. It was strange, ever since he became a ninja he hadn't had time to visit this place. As a kid who was shunned by the whole village, the swing was his best friend, it comforted him when he was sad and offered him escape from the constant glares and whispers of the village and other school children.

"Still a loser like I left you?"

Naruto turned quickly and nearly fell to the ground had it not been for someone who steadied him.

"Just as clumsy I see."

"I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't snuck up teme." Naruto snapped.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto was always, and will always be a dobe as far as he was concerned.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, taking a seat against the tree that the swing was tied to.

Naruto glared at him, then went back to slightly swinging.

"So, is there a particular reason you've been avoiding me?" Sasuke asked.

"I haven't been avoiding you." Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke looked at him like he was trying to see inside his head then sighed, "You suck at lying."

Naruto looked down, becoming extremely interested in his shoes. He thought he heard Sasuke mumble something. "What?" He asked.

Sasuke's mouth moved, and a whisper came out, but once again Naruto was unable to understand what he was saying.

"Still didn't get it." He said.

"I said thanks OK?" Sasuke said rather loudly, obviously frustrated.

Naruto looked taken back a little bit, surprised that the un-feeling Uchiha was actually thanking him, the dobe, idiot, loser, dead last.

"Well, don't get used to it. The next time you go rouge don't think I'll make any promises to bring you back." Naruto said. "And don't you dare think that you can just leave Sakura like that again."

"Point taken." Sasuke said. "So, why _have_ you been avoiding me?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who seemed to have honest curiosity in his eyes, well, if curiosity was a dark sadistic child who looked like he had managed to trap a puppy in a corner and was about to kick it.

"I would tell you but…"

Sasuke's smirk slowly faded.

"I don't really feel like it." Naruto said, smiling at his ability to have some power over Sasuke for the first time.

Sasuke stood up irritated and walked off muttering something about an 'aggravating ass of a person'.

Naruto laughed quietly, hopping off the swing and into a nearby tree. He climbed all the way to the top until he was able to see almost all of Konoha.

He watched the people walking, and saw Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino walking out of the flower shop, while Ino locked the door behind them. He watched as Sasuke leaped over a fence and landed next to Saukra, who then smiled and followed him walking who knows where. He saw Kakashi sitting on a bench with Kurenai, Asuma (who was holding Kurenai's hand) and Iruka. He looked over to the Hokage tower, and saw Shizune and Tsunade on the balcony watching the village much like he was, then, with a hint of sadness in his eyes; he looked at the Hokage's mountain. 4 of the 5 Hokages were there, with plans to build in baa-chan's face soon.

_Hey, Kyuubi._ Naruto thought.

When the fox didn't respond, he scowled, knowing the fox was full aware he was calling him.

_I know your awake! _

_**What? **_Kyuubi snapped.

_Will I be able to become Hokage?_

_**…That depends, why do you want to become the Hokage?**_

_To gain respect._

_**Then I guess we'll have to change that. You shouldn't want to become Hokage because you want respect, any good jonin can get respect for what they do. The Hokage leads, and has the ability to change the world, bring peace. I'll mold you into the bravest leader the world has ever seen, and the Hokage isn't the only leader in the world, not to mention there are other worlds you could lead. **_

_Other worlds?_

_**Where do you think I'm from? Do I look human?**_

_Good point._

_**But really Kit, the only reason you should want any power is if you intend to use it to change the world you lead for the better, by doing that you'll earn respect. **_

_Kyuubi, are you becoming friends?_

Naruto could hear Kyuubi snort.

_**Never.**_

Naruto smiled, and he could tell Kyuubi was smirking as well.

_My thoughts exactly. _

-The next morning-

Konoha was experiencing something strange this morning. All around the town, a mysterious orange blur was seen dashing on roof tops and through the streets, knocking over flower pots, merchandise, and people.

Naruto was, however, quite unaware of the chaos he was causing.

He was dashing through the streets, barley missing Sakura who was on her way to the Hokage's tower to start her training with Lady Tsunade.

"Naruto! Slow down baka! You almost hit me!" She yelled, shaking her fist at him.

Naruto jumped over a stand.

"Sorry!" He yelled back.

_**Very smooth, late on the first day of your new job, you truly have out done yourself today.**_

_Shut it! I'm running into things as it is! I don't need a fur ball distracting me!_

_**Who the hell are you calling**_ fur ball_**?**_

Naruto blocked Kyuubi out of his thoughts, and spotted the ramen shop.

"I'm here!" He yelled, hopping over the counter and in front of Teuchi.

"Yes you are, 30 seconds before being late I may add. Your timing is impeccable, I must admit." The old man said. "Get going on boiling some noodles, and don't hurt, scar, or kill anyone in the process." He directed, pointing to the back room as he turned to the counter to begin chopping onions, meat, and herbs.

Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief, amazed by his own luck. He turned into the storage room and grabbed a bag of noodles. I'm sorry, not a bag of noodles, that's an understatement. This was a 50 pound SACK of ramen noodles.

Naruto heaved it onto one of his shoulders, and, with great difficulty, managed to get the sack to land safely on the counter.

"My gosh, Ayame must be ripped to be able to carry those things!" Naruto said, rubbing his shoulder.

"My daughter could take down any ninja in the village." Teuchi said, pointing the knife at Naruto. "You have huge competition for the next spot as Hokage kid."

Naruto smiled, and tried to figure out how to pour the noodles in the boiling water without 'hurting, scaring, or killing anyone'.

He was about to pick up the whole bag and just dump it when Teuchi saw what he was about to do.

"WHOA! How about taking it out little by little?" He said, breaking off a chunk of noodles and tossing it in the water.

"Ohhh." Naruto said, continuing with this process.

After several more hours of trying, messing up, and being corrected, Naruto was finally getting a feel for working in his favorite ramen shop, by the time Ayame had come back from school he was practically a pro.

"Wow, you managed to survive your first day." She said, inspecting the shop to make sure not too much damage was done in the time she was gone. She turned to Naruto and smiled, "Congratulations, you're an official ramen-chef-assistant, here's your first day's worth of pay." She handed him his money, which he took gladly.

"Thanks Ayame, I never knew how heavy those bags were; you're probably stronger than baa-chan." He said, rubbing his shoulder remembering the weight of the bags.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Thanks, if you're going to live in a ramen shop, you need to have some form of exercise every day." She said.

He laughed also, "See you guys tomorrow!" He called as he hopped over the counter again.

"We have a door you know!" Teuchi yelled after him.

"But that's not nearly as fun to use!" Naruto called back, laughing when he saw the Old Man slap his forehead out of exasperation.

_**Amazing, you made ramen all day, now go train.**_

_Well, you __**could**__ congratulate me on a wonderful job on my first day._

_**Kit, praise is not my style.**_

_Really? I hadn't noticed. _Naruto said, climbing onto a roof and beginning to run to team 7's training field.

_So, what are we doing today?_

_**You need to get in touch with your demonic side.**_

_Sounds kinda' creepy…._

Kyuubi smiled evilly in his mind, which caused shivers to run up Naruto's spine.

_**Trust me; 2 months from now, you'll be begging me to become more demonic. No offence, but being a demon is MUCH more fun than being a human.**_

Naruto gulped, and landed on the path to the training grounds. In about 1 minute he reached the training area.

_So, what first?_

_**Go somewhere people can't find you, you won't be able to see for about an hour after this.**_

_Great, this is supposed to help me how?_

_**Just walk. **_Kyuubi said getting agitated. While the kid had begun growing on him, he never ceased to aggravate him.

Naruto wondered into the woods, and reached a pond-like area with a small water fall.

_Why haven't I ever recognized this before?_

_**Never bothered to look. Now, get comfortable and close your eyes.**_

_First at least tell me what you're going to do._

_**Have you ever been told that your eyes turn red when you use some of my chakra? **_

_No, most people have never seen me up close, well, except Sasuke, but he doesn't remember anything from our fight._

_**Well, they turn red, and the reason for that is because my chakra is being concentrated to your eyes in order to enhance your senses. Your probably haven't noticed because you aren't really in control when that much chakra is released, and in most cases you were distracted by a fight. Now, after what I'm about to do, you'll be able to control your eyes, being able to switch from blue, human-like eyes, to red, demon-like eyes, understand?**_

_Yeeaah, I think I get it._

_**OK, ready? This might hurt for a while, maybe the first 15 minutes.**_

_I think so…._

_**Ok, here I go.**_

Naruto's eyes felt like they were on fire, his sight went away as he clutched at his eyes out of pure pain. He could feel tears seeping out the corners, and his eyes began to as if they were constricting into themselves. He swore they were bleeding, they had to be. It felt like someone had just shoved a scorching hot knife into his head.

He doubled over due to the pain, he thought he heard Kyuubi saying something, but it was muffled, he couldn't focus, everything was black. Where was he? Focus. Focus. He's by a waterfall.

More pain. He was trying as hard as he could not to scream out from the pain. He bit his lip until he felt warm blood dripping down his chin.

The next minutes where the longest in his life, he managed not to scream, but a few yelps had left his lips occasionally.

The world was slowly coming back into view, and he was amazed by what he saw.

He saw every pieces of dirt, every heat wave that was radiating off the ground. It seemed as if he was able to zoom in and out on things in the distance, he could see squirrels, rabbits, crows, that were some 100, even 200 feet away.

_Kyuubi, is this how you see all the time?_

_**Well, it's how I saw when I had my own body.**_

_Oh, right. _He slowly stood up, using a nearby tree to help him and wiped off his chin. He couldn't stop looking around, the view was incredible.

_**Wait until you find a place with hundreds of colors, this is nothing.**_

_Still…._

_**Try practicing turning your eyes on and off, people would look at you weird if you came to the village with demon eyes.**_

_And I would do that how?_

_**Try to remember how you saw before.**_

Naruto closed his eyes and focused.

After a few seconds, he got the feeling of his eyes turning inside themselves again, and when he opened his eyes again, he felt blind.

_**It takes some time to get used to switching back and forth, but you should get the hang of it soon.**_

Naruto nodded, and made his way back to the training grounds.

Finding the path again, he ran back to Konoha, excited about his new found eye sight. Kyuubi was right, he couldn't wait to become even more of a demon.

**End of Chapter 2**

***Author's Note***

**And thars' yer second chaper'. Crappy ending, I know, but I couldn't really think of anyone he should run into after that :/ oh well.**

**So, it appears I lied. Upon saying I wouldn't write anymore un-naturally long chapters, what do I do? I write a Chapter even longer than the first. This did, however, took me 2 days to write, I'm almost 100% sure this is the last long one for a while, until the weekend, then I'll actually have time to write, but tomorrow I have to go to a private lesson for the Saxophone, so I won't be able to start a new Chapter for a while _ **

**Ok, so as far as the pairing goes, what the heck should I do? I'm leaning more towards the OC because I'm afraid a Narusaku love story will turn into Sakura bashing, any who, like I said up top, there's a Sakura vs. OC poll.**

**Thanks for stickin' with it! I promise it'll get more exciting the next time! You'll learn about their brilliant plan to escape Konoha of which I haven't planned out yet…. Till' next time!**

**-saxophonefreak1233**


	3. Chapter 3

**Camisado Chapter 3**

***Own nothing…still.***

**Enjoy :3**

Naruto groaned as, for the fourth time today, his demon eyes randomly decided to freak out and revert back to his human eyes. Not to mention that every time they did this his head got light and he passed out for almost 10 minutes.

So, for the fourth time today, blackness creeped up on him from the corner of his eyes until he felt his body thud against the ground.

What felt to him like seconds later, he woke up, clutching his head due to a massive headache that had hit him. Apparently losing consciousness this many times in one day caused your head to feel like it was about to explode.

_What were you saying about total control over the eyes earlier? Cause' it seems to me you need to check where your getting your information from. _Naruto snapped at his prisoner.

_**Forgive me; I really should know this considering I've been inside an idiots head so many times!**_ Kyuubi yelled back without missing a beat. _**I already told you, it takes time to get used to it, what happened to the 'believe it' attitude?**_

__Naruto closed his eyes and pinched his nose, trying to regain some sort of comfort inside of his skull which was, at the moment, still screaming at him for some pain pills.

_Sorry, I knew it would take some time to get used to, I just hadn't expected it to take this long. I should have this down by now, it's been 2 weeks for Kami's sake!_

_**It's not something you learn like a jutsu, this is an actual part of your body, it'll be like re-learning how to walk. Take a break and get back to it in an hour. **_Kyuubi said, crawling to the back of his cage once again.

He could tell Naruto was itching to get out of Konoha. While leaving was a frightening thought to the kid, it also excited him.

Kyuubi sat down, casually waving his nine tails all around him, some intertwining with each other for a moment, then going back by themselves.

To be honest, he was also nervous about leaving the village. He knew that if this container died, there was no escaping back to the human world. This seal was to strong. He would be forced to go back to the Land of Demons-

He shook his head quickly, ears twitching, shaking the thought out of him.

He couldn't go back there, not after what happened when he was being controlled by the Uchiha-

_Kyuubi! _

Kyuubi's ear perked up immediately, realizing the Kit must have been calling to him for quite some time now.

_**What is it? **_He asked, trying to sound calm.

_How are we breaking out of here exactly?_

_**I've been thinking about that a lot, and I don't think you'll be able to take on a full ANBU team when we'll have to leave, so the further from Konoha we are, the better.**_

___So…on a mission?_

_**Exactly. Like Sakura said, as soon as the council figures out Sasuke's schedule team 7 will have more missions than any other rookie 9 team. As soon as you guys get one that takes you to a different country, you'll make your break.**_

___On the way there, or when I'm actually in the country?_

_**In the country. You almost always get 1 or 2 days to wonder around the country after the mission is completed, right?**_

__Naruto seemed to be catching on, his eyes were lighting up with ideas.

_So during those days, I just say I'm going to train in a forest or something, and by the time they come looking for me, I'll be hours away! Not to mention, as long as I don't say specifically where I'm going to train they probably won't panic for at least an hour after they start searching._

_**Now you've got the idea, you'll make a great missing-nin.**_

__Naruto slightly scowled at that.

_I'm not a missing-nin. Missing-nins turn their back on their village, I'll never betray Konoha._

_**There are many more lands to fall in love with Kit, just wait and see, you'll forget about this place as soon as you start seeing the world…and other people…maybe a few girls?**_

__Naruto blushed heavily when he heard Kyuubi purring inside his head.

_That's the LAST thing on my mind right now. _He said quickly. Kyuubi smiled wickedly.

_**Hmm…I wonder if I'll be able to feel it when you have s-**_

__Naruto shut him out, the blush still visible on his cheeks. Well, more like his whole face by now.

"Naaarrruutttoo…."

"AH!" Naruto yelled, flailing his limbs and managing to fall from hearing the female's cooing voice.

He looked up from the ground, and saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi looking at him. Scratch that, Sakura was staring at him like he had grown a second head, Sasuke was looking at nothing in particular pretending to be uninterested, and Kakashi pulled his nose out of his book to glance at him briefly before returning to his porn.

"What was that?" Sakura asked. "And why is your face red?"

"Probably because he's wearing a winter jumpsuit when it's 100 degrees outside." Kakashi said, not looking up.

"Yeah," Sakura said, looking at her teacher then back to her teammate. "why are you doing that, by the way?"

Naruto lifted himself off of the ground and dusted his clothes off.

"Oh, it's to burn fat, you should try it." Naruto said. His heart dropped to his stomach when he realized what he had just said. He immediately prepared to catch Sakura's fist which was sure to come at him right-

*SLAM!*

-now.

Kakashi looked up from his book, and if his mask was off his jaw would have dropped once he saw that Naruto had caught Sakura's fist before it made contact with his face.

Sakura seemed just as shocked, Naruto never made any sort of attempt to stop her before…what was so different now?

Sasuke's eyes had shown a hint of curiosity, until two seconds later when he rubbed it off with a "Hn." And continued his blank and meaningless staring.

_**Finally decided not to take anymore of her shit I see. **_Kyuubi commented, nodding his head in approval. _**About time.**_

__Naruto released Sakura's hand and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Sakura, reflexes I guess." He said, smirking slightly.

_**Did you just forget the –chan?**_

__Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So, what did you guys need?" He asked, trying to avoid Sakura from noticing what Kyuubi had.

"The Hokage needed to see us, some mission offer." Sasuke said.

"They got your life figured out for you already?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke fought the urge to punch Naruto right there.

"Surprisingly, yes." Kakashi said. "They did it in record time also."

"Two months is a record?" Sakura asked, doubt clear on her face.

"Yes, it usually takes five."

"Ok, we get it, can we go see what we're supposed to do now?" Sasuke said.

He particularly hated anything that had to do with him coming back to his village…or him leaving it. His return wasn't all that heroic, though what really happened will never come out completely.

Sasuke saw Naruto begin walking back towards the village.

"Maybe we'll get something above a D-rank." He said, sounding hopeful.

"Don't get to excited, I don't think the council is letting us leave for a while." Kakashi said. "As far as I could tell when I was advising them about our team, it sounded as if you'll be in Konoha for at _least_ 3 months."

"Great." Naruto said, sounding deflated.

Sasuke watched as Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi walked in a row in front of him.

Though he would never tell anyone, he hadn't come back on his free will. Naruto practically killed him by some power greater than what he used in the Valley of the End fight, which to him seemed impossible.

He had been beaten so bad, in fact, that he passed out due to massive blood loss. When he finally woke up, Naruto was trying his best to heal what he could. He told Sasuke that he was given 1 week of free searching for him and that he would have 3 days to be patched up as best he could until they would begin the journey back to Konoha.

Once he was able to walk, Sasuke was taken back by Naruto. On the way back, Naruto suggested that they get their story straight, and explained that they should say Sasuke had come back on his own. Sasuke was, to say the least, shocked. The dobe had beaten him by miles, and he wouldn't even feel the slightest need to gloat?

So, long story short, the whole village thinks Naruto miraculously talked Sasuke into coming home, and everything went back to normal almost immediately. One thing that wasn't normal, however, was the gratitude Sasuke now held towards his blonde teammate.

But as long as the dobe didn't regress to his old and obnoxious self, he should be safe from the embarrassment of admitting to the whole village what really happened.

Sakura, as usual, seemed to notice that Sasuke wasn't right next to her (as he had been ever since he got back, unfortunately for him) and slowed down so she was at his pace.

She put her 'innocent and cute face' while tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

"Are you excited that we're finally getting a mission Sasuke-kun?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could make. "I'm sure it's just a D-rank, but it's better than sitting around all day." She added with a smile.

Sasuke looked at her with disinterest, sighed quietly, and then sped up to get away from his pink-haired-fan-girl.

Sakura stopped for a split second, confused about his reaction, then sped up with him, waving her arm in the air and calling "Hey! Sasuke, wait up!".

*2 days later*

Naruto was irritated, to say the least. All he and his team had done for the past few days were the following:

Catch the possessed cat that always seemed to get out

Break up bar fights in the bad end of town

Listen to complaints from a cabbage sales-man about the cabbage sales-woman who was supposedly stealing all his customers.

Clean up the School courtyard (that wasn't so bad because he was able to talk to Ayame when she got out for lunch)

And last, but certainly not least, help Kiba's family wash their dogs.

So here he sat, atop some random rooftop he found the most inviting, watching mothers try to ignore their crying children, fathers running around trying to stop their teenage sons from wreaking havoc over all of Konoha, and watching couples bicker about which kind of fruits to buy.

Naruto sighed heavily and over-dramatically as he plopped his chin on his knees which were curled up in front of his chest.

If only Tsunade would assign him to tag along with some other group, because it wasn't him or Sakura that ran away, why should they be the ones to be held back?

He mentally slapped himself, he should know Sasuke didn't mean for this to happen, but he could help but feel anxious to advance. His younger, louder, and more ambitious personality still shined through him occasionally.

Becoming bored by watching people, he flopped himself on the asphalt of the roof, and by doing so cringing as he singed the skin on his exposed hands.

Of course it was still hot outside, why wouldn't it be? And he was still wearing his winter coat, which had of course resulted in strange glances, a few heat strokes, and a couple of lectures from Iruka.

On the bright side, however, he managed to gain over 30 pounds of pure muscle, and lost over 10 pounds of fat. He also had grown some inches after Kyuubi injected more demonic chakra into his system nearly a week ago, making him a healthy 5 foot 6 inches and 140 pounds.

He also gained almost complete control over his new eyes, he was able to switch from blue to red on his whim, and Kyuubi had even begun to teach him to see things (or enemies) that were standing behind him.

He guessed demonic eyes would be as close as he could get to having the Sharingan or Byakugan. After gaining more control, he learned demon eyes had stages, much like Kyuubi's chakra levels (one tail, two tails and so on). At the first stage, when his eyes were red with normal shaped pupils, he could see sharper, clearer images, which was useful during a sparring match.

At the second stage, when his red eyes developed slit-like pupils, he was also able to slow images down, and see what was about to happen before it did. Not only that, but could see behind him as well, which is what he just recently learned to do.

At the third, and last stage, his whole entire eye turned blood red. He was able to see clearer, slow things down, see behind himself, and could even see the chakra that flowed inside people. He could see_ chakra._

Unfortunately, Kyuubi had to quickly burst his bubble and point out the fact that, well, not too many people are used to seeing pure red eyes, and if he went around using that before he left the village it might raise questions that should best be avoided.

And if those three stages weren't amazing enough, there was a forth stage that had powers going even further than the Sharingan or Byakugan could ever dream of going. His eyes glowed pure white, and when in use, they turned black, making it look like he had empty eye sockets. Only, these eyes didn't help his vision whatsoever.

It made people go insane.

One look into the black pits and the viewer would be driven to absolute madness, and, if he wished it to be so, Naruto could even make someone kill themselves with images of their families being slaughtered, or villages being blown to smithereens.

Though it was great and amazing power, Naruto hoped he would never have to use the fourth stage of demonic eyes.

Tired of sitting around on someone's home, Naruto hopped up to his feet and decided to see how Teuchi and Ayame were doing.

He forced a miniscule amount of chakra into his feet and hands, and slid down the side of the building, landing into the ally on the side of what he considered the 'Main Street of Konoha'.

Swerving into the busy afternoon traffic, he swiftly made his way to a more peaceful street that would lead him directly to the ramen shop without the massive crowd he would have faced on Main Street.

On this road, he was able to run at full speed, and was also able to avoid civilians.

He was in the process of doing so when he was suddenly mauled over by a small, white, _fuzzy _thing.

His feet skid across the ground, and unable to stop completely he was launched right into a wall.

After he regained his composure, he began to get the thing off his face that was now clawing at his head. When he managed to grab whatever it was he looked down to find…..

"Akumaru?" Naruto asked, as the puppy yipped in response.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned, still holding the puppy in front of him, and saw Kiba and Shino walking towards him. When they got to him, Naruto handed Akumaru back to Kiba, who placed the dog on top of his head like usual.

"Sorry about that, I guess he just missed you, it has been awhile since our team has seen you." Kiba said, petting Akumaru who nuzzled his master's hand with his nose. "What _have_ you been doing?" He asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

"A lot of training, I need to be ready when we get our next A-ranked mission." He said, confidence filling ever word.

"Man, would I kill for an A-rank right now." Kiba said, looking glum. "I don't know if it's good or bad that both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki have been quiet recently."

"I would hope it's a good thing." Shino said quietly.

At the mention of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, Naruto felt Kyuubi stir in his cage.

_**Ask them what they've heard. **_Kyuubi commanded.

"So, has Tsunade said anything?" Naruto asked, following Kyuubi's lead.

"No, it seems like they've just…disappeared." Kiba said, with hints of worry. "All we know right now is that Orochimaru is somewhere in the Village hidden in the Mist, and we don't have a clue where any of the Akatsuki members are."

"Great." Naruto said, his shoulders and face falling. "We've lost track of our most dangerous enemies."

"Well, I know for certain that they wouldn't dare invade us, we have too large a military for them to handle right now, anyways, we have to meet Hinata for a training session, soon you around Naruto!" Kiba said, leaping onto a roof and hopping away, quickly followed by Shino.

_**I think we'll have to leave sooner than expected Kit.**_

___Why?_

_** If I'm not mistaken, the Akatsuki is planning their attack on you, in other words, if we don't leave, their coming for Konoha.**_

**Woo… got that done during the week. Anyways, I've decided to go ahead with the OC pairing, but for all those who hate OC's I PROMISE you'll love how it ends, please stick with it!**

** Anyways, I'd love to thank anyone who reviewed, or sent me message to help me write **** thanks and keep R&Ring!**

** -saxophonefreak1233**


End file.
